Eternity
by Amy-Star
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Gundam Pilots seem wiser beyond their years. How they grasp the concept of life and war so easily. Is it because they have been here longer than we suspected. All we know is something is after the Scouts and they must turn t
1. Chapter One: The Goddess of The Moon

amy-chan: Hey guess what everybody I'M NOT DEAD!!! *groans come from the audience* hey be quiet you people!!! Yeah I know its almost exam week and I should be studying but hey what the heck anyhoo here it is the newest story from amy-chan *more groans come from the audience* hey didn't I tell you people to be QUIET!! Minakku I will kill some people *audience looks weirdly at her* no no in the story!!

Disclaimer: I have decide to sing a song About this. 

yeah yeah baby I don't own this baby oh yeah ! I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing!!!!

ETERNITY

PART I: The Goddess of The Moon 

Immortality is the one thing most people strive for, because of our fear of death. 

But why do those people who are lucky enough to live forever never seem happy

Is there some catch that we mortals do not see

Or is it the loneliness of it all, for as they say

What is a immortal life with out a Immortal love 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have many names Diana, Artemis, Serena, Serenity, Selene, Bunny, Usagi, Selenity, Moon, Cosmos, Sailor moon and many others. In different time periods I have to use different names. Always on the run never stopping, and every once in a while I have to fake a death. I even had to dye my hair blonde so mortals wouldn't suspect anything. If it weren't for my friends. I would have ended my life a long time ago. Oh wait never mind I cannot end it. For I' am Immortal, I' am ever lasting, I' am eternity. 

But now loneliness now eats away at my very soul. For my soul-mate my one true love is gone. Not physically gone, he is alive, but he does not remember me. I don't think you will ever understand the unbearable pain I go through each day. Knowing that he is alive but never able to touch to tell him how much I love him. He is a solider fighting for mortals like I once did. 

In a way we Immortals are Mortal. We need love and friendship as much as they do. Maybe that is why we fight in a Mortal war. For we are one the same. But I fear after this war is over. A war shall bestowed upon us Immortals. And believe it or not I fear for my life. For there is only one way a Immortal can die. Is at the hands of another Immortal. 

amy-chan: should I stop there? well it is past my bed time so I'll write more tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed the story and please read and review:)


	2. Chapter Two: Moonlight Dreams

amy-chan: Hello everyone:) **THANK-YOU SO MUCH!!!! **everyone your review were inspiring:) well here's the next chapter a little more story in it than the first one so please enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Gundam wing (yes I know that sounds bland but its simple yet effective)

ETERNITY II: Moonlight Dreams 

The moon glows brightly in the dark sky. A pinnacle of light within the darkness. 

A figure dressed up in a white trench cloak is starring at the sea. Her blond hair in the weirdest hairstyle, you've probably ever seen. Dances in the wind like streamers of sun light. Though she is starring at the sea, her bright blue eyes that reminds you of bright summer skies. Is now unfocused as though she was in a trance.

She throws her head back, to star at the moon. Her beautiful eyes brim with tears. As she whispers a forbidden name, to others is just a plain ordinary name. But to her the name means love, protection, and happiness.

Odin.....

The waves crash up against the rocks. In a thunderous roar. 

"The sea weeps for her" a soft voice whispers. Her eyes a deep aquarium glassy from watching one of the most important people to her in pain. "As I weep for her" she chokes out. The wind plays with her teal hair. Brushing it against her face, her tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

*FLASH *

A beautiful girl dressed up in a school girl uniform. Waving towards him smiling so happily.

*FLASH* 

A strong woman warrior clad in a unusual sailor outfit. Screaming out a battle cry while charging towards her enemy.

*FLASH* 

A angel, no a goddess in a white flowing gown was standing by a rose bush. She turned around and looked surprised then a smile graced her face.

*FLASH* 

People dying, fire raging the sounds of battle still continue on. Over figures are beside him. Some dead, some crying in despair. All he knew that seeing these people like this. Made him sadder than he ever imagine he could be. A girl rested in his arms she was crying. Now people gathered around them. 

Seeing them she gave out a cry in despair. And was talking to them in a hoarse voice. One of them said something, then another. Though he wasn't paying any attention to them. All that matter was this girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero sprang up from his bed. The dream was slowly leaving him. Like butterflies in a field. He was gasping now, trying desperately to get air back in his lungs. After he calmed down he lay back on his bed. Thinking over what he just saw. It didn't make any sense, then it did make sense. It was beyond confusing, that's what it was. 

Only one thought occupied his mind only he didn't know why.

"_Serena...." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The shadows played over the buildings. Making it look like every turn you made someone was following you. The wind started to pick up. Swirling sand and leaves in a twirling tornado. 

Even though everyone in the city was asleep there's always someone working late.

A dark room in the preventors headquarters was now being occupied. Only the light of the running computer was there. As a young women sat there tapping away. Her forehead was scrunched up with frustration. She glared at the screen as though what she saw was all its fault. 

"This just can't be possible" she mumbled low to herself. But she knew she could say that all night and nothing would change. She was going to have to confront the Gundam pilots about this. 

amy-chan: Really really sorry about this I know it sucks so just bear with me it will get better I promise well hoped you enjoyed this please read and review:) 


	3. Chapter Three: Midnight Mysterious

amy-chan: Hello everyone:) again thanks so much for your reviews they really help me a lot and now for all those people who said this story was confusing this chapter will hopefully clear some things up for you:)

Disclaimer: I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count..... why you are so right I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing:)

ETERNITY III: 

The office was big and spacious. The moonlight filtered through the window in beams of light. Five figure stood in the room. The moonlight playing with their figures. Gave them a spooky look about them.

They hadn't seen each other for years. Actually two years to be exact. Though to them it had seem longer. 

It is now After Colony 198 peace was finally in the universe. After the battle with Mariemaia no one had declared war since. But the Gundam Pilots felt as though a evil was lurking about. Like a jaguar crouching low in the grass waiting for the right moment to attack. 


	4. Chapter Four: Where Are You Now?

amy-chan: Hello Everyone:) If any one cares yes I did eat my lunch there's on mystery already solved now lets get to the rest shall we:)

Disclaimer: do we ever truly own anything there has to be a deeper meaning to all this there HAS TO BE!!!! *falls down to the ground*

Minakku: well as you can see my friend...I ...mean a total stranger has collapse to the ground so I will do the disclaimer Amy-chan doesn't own sailor moon or gundam wing but I own a duo toy * holds up duo toy then hugs it* he's sssoooo cute:)

ETERNITY IV: Where Are You Now?

The door swung open revealing lady Une. Her light, brown hair was still let down. Her brown eyes soft yet very commanding. "Hello gentlemen" she spoke in a very business like tone " I have some information here that might interest you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A crash of thunder was heard over head. It made the ground shake. A figure was running at full speed, it was at the storms mercy. Suddenly a flash of light pierced the sky making it look like day. The figure didn't move or flinch when that happened only continued to run.

She took shelter in a huge apartment building. She walked into the lobby of the building. Sighing with relief. She grabbed her soft brown pony-tail ,and squeezed it to ring out water. Adjusting her green track jacket. She continued to walk up the stairs to her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pardon me lady Une" Quatre questioned her. His brilliant blue eyes shined with curiosity. Under his platinum blond hair, that fell boyishly over his eyes. 

"Please Quatre Just call me Une" she said sweetly to him. "Excuse but if you wouldn't mind you called us away from our homes and work." seethed a angry Chinese man. His black eyes looked like coals on fire. His midnight black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. 

"Hey Wu-man calm down she getting there" Duo piped up. His deep cobalt almost violet eyes glimmered with mischief. His chestnut, brown hair was in the usually braid. Reaching down to his mid section. 

The other two figures were watching the group, in a close observation. Not saying anything. One of them had his auburn, brown, hair going over the side of his face. Only one deep olive green eye was visibly. The features on his face was indifferent, and he was the tallest of the group.

The other had unruly russet brown hair. With deep cobalt blue eyes that showed no emotion. He was off to the side leaning on the wall. No body language of any kind gave away what he was feeling at the moment, or any time.

"It seems" Une continued on "that you guys have been alive for a thousands of years"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, I'm home!" Makoto called from the doorway. "Good, I was afraid you get lost in the storm" a soft called. As a young woman with light cerulean blue hair. Her deep, blue, ocean, eyes regarded the woman in front of with concern.

"No need to worry about me Ames I love storms" Makoto said cheerfully. "Alright then" as she started to walk the kitchen. Makoto was about to follow her when. "And don't forget to take off you wet shoes." Ami called from the kitchen. 

Makoto grumbled something like 'she was going to anyways.' 

"So where's everyone else" Makoto asked. Now sitting at the table shoeless. "Out" she merely responded. "What about you, where did you go?" she asked while she stirred the soup. "I'd rather not say" Makoto said lowly. Ami nodded, she understood what she meant by that.

"Hey Makoto don't worry we all miss them" Ami said while tears brimmed her eyes. "Yeah" was all Makoto said while, she looked out the window at the now clearing sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What that's impossible" Duo exclaimed while waving his arms. Though Duo could say that all night but it wouldn't change the facts. There in Une's folder were birth records, car licenses, information on their health insurance, what school they went to, and many other stuff you would find in a normal persons file.

But what made this file so interesting, and weird was. All of it was dated back to the 20th century. It even had pictures of them. All of it was true except for some strange reason it said Heero's name was Odin, and Trowa's was Triton.

"Maybe someone is playing a trick on us" Quatre said thoughtfully. Wufei snorted "why would someone do that." The whole group stood dumfounded for a moment. "Well it says that supposedly you guys lived in Japan in the Jupan area." Une informed. 

(A/N did I get that right I think that's where Serena and the scouts live if not please tell me)

"It also says here that you guys had guardians, well except for Duo" Une said. Duo in the background sighed. "So" Trowa said slowly "if we go there maybe we'll find some answers." Une nodded in response. "Alright then lets go" Duo shouted. With confidence while raising his hand in the air, striking a pose. 

He got a collected group of sweatdrops for doing that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A little girl about nine with big violet eyes and, black short shoulder length hair. Was standing out on her balcony. The wind blowing hard at her night dress. Though she didn't seem to mind. She was actually smiling her eyes shimmering with hope and love. "Yes" she whispered "my brother is coming back I can feel it"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door opened with a creaking sound. Serena walked into the darkened hallways of the apartment she shared with the inners. The wall had moonlight reflecting on them. She sighed, as she took off her shoes and replacing them with slippers. 

She giggled when she looked at the slippers. They were pink with bunny patterns all over them. She just loved these slippers. Now she creep quietly through the sleeping house. Unfortunately the floors making a lot of creaking sounds. Which only seem to come when you're trying to quiet. 

Since it was so dark she didn't notice the table in her way. "Kuso" she swear as she hit the table, knocking over a picture. She sighed '_you'd think, being alive for countless of years I would get over being clumsy' _She picked up the picture and gasp when she looked at it. 

It was the picture she, and the Senshi took after two weeks from defeating Chaos. All of them were there. Darien stood the tallest in the background. Setsuna beside him smiling lightly. Haruka looking ruffled had her hand on Michiru shoulder. Mina was flashing her V sign while holding on to a cute blond boys arm, who was blushing. Rei had a exasperated look on her face as she regarded the boy beside. His head was slightly turned around. Glaring at the boy behind him, giving him bunny ears. The boy giving the Chinese man the bunny ears. Had a wide grin on his face. While Makoto and Hotaru had sweatdrop from what they were doing. Next to them Ami and a young man were staring straight at the camera smiling. At their feet were four guardian cats. And in the middle of this crazy picture was a couple holding each other, the girl with silver white hair smiled. The guy on the other hand looked like he didn't want to be in the picture. 

She flipped the picture over and read the description.

_ _

The Sakura festival 1995 The Inners, Outers, Tuxedo mask, Guardian cats and Heishi. 

Together forever and Eternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness is a is a beautiful word. For fear comes with darkness. From fear comes weakness.

A figure with a black cloak on. Was standing in the middle of the park. If you were walking by you probably wouldn't notice it. Not that you would want to any way. 

"Have you heard" a voice stated more than questioned. Another figure comes up now, but not dressed in a cloak. Actually the new arrival is a young man with midnight blue hair and eyes. He was a fashionable business suit. 

The cloak figure doesn't respond. Merely just took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. You hear a small clicking noise of a lighter. Suddenly a flames comes forth. Giving off a very little light. He outs the lighter to his mouth were the cigarette is and starts smoking.

The smoke twist and turns in the air. Making weird demonic shapes. 

amy-chan: woooo spooky better watch out demons are coming to get you!!!

Minakku: amy, stop scaring the readers

amy-chan: hey why are you even here this isn't your story

Minakuu: and your point is?

amy-chan: never mind I hope you enjoyed this please read and review:)


	5. Chapter Five: As The Sakura Blossoms Fal...

##amy-chan: Hello everyone, I'm baaccccccccccckkkkk:) *smiles* yes I know I've been gone for a very long time but I'm back ready to write up a storm:) 

Disclaimer: Guess what everybody I have enough money to buy the sailor moon company but in till I actually buy it its not mine and neither is the gundam wing company:)

ETERNITY V: As The Sakura Blossoms Falls 

The sakura petals were everywhere. Dancing in the wind, swiftly and silently. The sun comes down on him, in a shaft of light. Warming is entire body and soul. As the gentle breeze, played with his brown locks. He stared ahead.

A beautiful girl. The sun, making in shine highlighted hair like the silvery moon. Though her body looked small and frail. She had this certain air of strength and power. Her skin soft and inviting to touch. And her eyes were like the heavens above and so much more. They shimmered with love and kindness. Her beautiful lips curved into an innocent smile. As she held out her hand to him. She softly called out a name "Odin...Odin" her voice like wind chimes blowing gently in a summer's breeze.

Soon she started to fade away in the darkness. Her voice not soft anymore turned more masculine, and called out his name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Heero yo Heero, wake up!" A voice demanded. Heero slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a sight he didn't want to see. Duo was bent over him, hands on Heero's shoulders trying to wake him. "Geeze man I thought you were dead" Duo said while sweat dropping. Heero merely grunted as he pushed Duo off him. Glancing around he found him self in a shuttle. Suddenly in an avalanche of memories, his brain slowly remembers the events before. Him and the other Pilots were in a plane, going to check out this place called the Juuban district. To find some answers about this whole thing. Maybe just maybe they would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Did you feel that?" Haruka asked her friends in alarm. Her azure blue filled with confusion. "Feel what?" Hotaru asked innocently while eating her ice cream. Michiru only regarded her lover with a worried look, in her aquarium blue eyes. 

"The wind" Haruka stated slowly "it changed direction."

Before either Michiru or Hotaru could answer, a new voice interrupted them. "Sorry everyone for being late" a mysterious voice spoke up. "Setsuna -mama " Hotaru called out enthusiastically. Her amethyst eyes going wide with pleasure. "Hey there little one" Setsuna said while smiling at Hotaru. Then she collapses slowly into her chair. "Hard day at the clinic" Michiru musical voice said with amusement in it. 

(a/n if you're wondering about that in the Magna Setsuna works as a nurse at Chibi-Usa school)

Setsuna didn't respond. Her garnet eyes went hard. She had a very pensive look on her face, same with Haruka. Both Hotaru and Michiru looked perplexed. They stared at each other then back at their friends. Suddenly in a wave of power, hit the two as well. Something was coming, but they couldn't tell if it was good or evil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well here we are beautiful Tokyo." Duo shouted making people walking by stop and sweat drop at him. "Would you stop that braided baka people are staring" Wufei growled lowly. 'Well duh they are! Its because I'm so handsome" Duo responded proudly. (a/n isn't that the truth) Wufei let out a cry of despair and started to walk away. "Wufei where are you going?" Quatre called out voice laced with concern. 

"I suggest we get some sleep, and search tomorrow" he said without looking back. "Good idea" Trowa said softly as he started to follow Wufei. Heero didn't say anything, but just went in a different direction then the others. Quatre glanced at Heero for a moment but then followed Trowa and Wufei. 

Leaving Duo alone in the middle of the street. "HEY EVERYONE WHERE'D YOU GO?!?" He shouted looking this way and that. Now everyone in the street stopped to look at him. Even the cars, people poked their heads out the window to look at him. Duo sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Hi" he said quietly before running away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say all the pilots made it to the hotel fine. They were all sleeping soundly in their beds. Deep, no dreams sleep. Suddenly a cloud covered, making what little light left gone. The door of the balcony was wide open. The wind picked up, making the lace curtains flow in the wind. Then a figure appeared half of her body concealed by the curtains. 

The figured was wearing a long cloak. All you could see was her delicate chin, and thin lips. She whispered words of an unheard of language. Her voice so soft, it was carried within the wind. She stopped then, was gone. And the moon came back out once more.

But now the Gundam Pilots dreamless sleep. Was now less dreamless.

~*~*~*~*Duo's dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A grand forest it was. Every tree you could think of. The sunlight beamed down. Passing through every leaf. Making the leaves look like it they were different shades of green. Flowers bloomed. Their blooms faced toward the sun. 

All this awed duo. Never had he seen such beauty. He'd always wanted to, since he was the colonies there were no flowers or trees. Certainly not like this garden. Then the petals of the flower started to swirl around and all go in one direction. Curious Duo followed. They led him to a meadow, with grass so green it was unbelievable. The petals all settled down, around a tree stump. But what was on the stump caught Duo's attention. 

The most beautiful woman ever created, in his opinion. She had a forest green, thin strap dress. With white ruffles underneath it. And to hold up the green part of the dress to see the white ruffles. Were two green roses on the sides of her hips. . Around her neck was a green bow same color as her dress. Her hair was the color of jade, but look soft and thick. And was done up in a ponytail, with another green ribbon, but with a pink rose in the center. Her emerald eyes seemed to dance with life. Her paled skin was the shade of a summer's cloud. And last, she had a strange symbol on her forehead, like a four.

"I've been waiting for you" her voice was soft yet strong. 

Duo shook out of his stupor and smiled at her. "Really, are you hitting on me?"

She looked confused then she giggled. "It seems you haven't change" 

Duo cocked a eyebrow towards. "Okay that's the last time I have ice cream before I go to bed" Duo said out loud to himself. "The girl slightly sweatdrop. "Or maybe its because I haven't had a girl friend in a long time, then again I never did have a girl friend." Duo continued to talk to himself.

"Um...excuse me I need to ask a favor of you" the girl said while looking at him strangely.

"Sure whatever babe?" Duo responded.

"Find me" 

"But you're right in front of me" Duo said quizzly.

"No, no the other me" she said exasperated, like the whole situation was simple. 

Duo stayed silent for a moment. Then started talking to himself again. "Maybe I took drugs, of something this is just too weird" he mumbled. The young girl looked angry now. "Listen this is not an ordinary dream, you must find me" she said more sternly this time. "Okay, okay I will" Duo said while waving his hands about. "But tell me who are you?" Duo pressed on. This girl had really had him hooked. "Jupiter" she said softly. Then she blew him a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo jerked awake. That had to be the weirdest dream he'd ever had. But one thought never left him. Why was the girl so familiar? It was like he knew her from somewhere. But he couldn't remember. It was at the tip of his mind. Yet he couldn't grasp it. He clenched his hands in frustration. Doing that he felt a jab of pain. He looked down at the hand shocked. 

In his hand, a perfect specimen of the its kind. Was a green rose.

~*~*~*~*~*~Trowa's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Snow was everywhere. Blankets of the snow. Glisten in the sun. Sparkling, like little jewels were scattered on its surface. Icicles hanged from the tree. , In perfect formations. It was so perfect it had to be unreal. 

What really make Trowa think was weird about this place. Was that he wasn't cold at all. And that made no sense. And neither did this winter wonder land. Maybe it was fate or just plain instinct. But Trowa began to walk towards right. He didn't know why, but soon he came to realize the reason.

There stood a girl that took his breath away. And that rarely happened. She had a navy blue dress, which as in continued outward became a lighter icy blue. The thin straps were connected to the dress by three gold rings. Up in her chest area, it was a light icy blue like the outer part of her dress. She also had a Blue ribbon around her neck. Her blue hair, were in waves a cerulean blue. And seemed to flow, on its own. Her deep sapphire blue eyes held so much wisdom. And her white skin could rival the snow around him. But what was strange that on her forehead was the symbol of Mercury. 

"I knew you would return" her voice so low he almost couldn't hear it. Trowa didn't speak, just continued to study the woman. She smiled at him. 

"Still don't like to talk to much do you?" 

"Have I met you before?" Trowa talking for the first time in the dream. 

"In a way no and in a way yes" she responded.

"That makes no sense" Trowa retorted.

"On the contraire it makes total sense, when you think about it" she smiled slightly. Trowa stared long and hard at her. Though she didn't seemed affected. Actually to Trowa's surprise she looked amused. "I need you to find me, or great evil forces will come and harm this world and me." She said calmly as though talking, about the weather. 

Hearing that Trowa cringed. It was true he feared for the world. But most of all he feared for this girl. 

"How do I do that?" He said his face looking indifferent, even though inside he was confused and worried. Something he never really experienced before.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that, you must find out on your own" she paused for a moment "But I will give you a small clue, my name is Mercury" she said softly before disappearing in awhirl of snowflakes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa's green eye snapped open. He never had a dream like that. What should he do ignore it, or except it. ' _I need you to find.' _Even now after he woke up her voice still ringed in his ears. And how did she sound like she knew him. Sighing softly he turned his head to the side. And there right in front of him, was something her didn't expect to see.

There laying on his pillow. Was a single blue rose. 

~*~*~*Quatre's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The white sand shifted its position. The wind carried it in torrents. Then finally settling. The ocean was a mixture of dark and light blues. It seemed to sparkle and shimmer under the great sun. That hanged above him. 

Then a voice filled his sense. It over whelmed, and calmed him. Towards wherever it wanted him to go. And at that moment he didn't care where it would lead. As long as that person never stopped singing. He started to walk down the beach. It seemed like hours, even though only minutes passed by. Finally his eyes rested on a beautiful sight.

A beautiful girl, her eyes closed while she sang the song. She soon notices him and turned towards him a smiled. She was wearing a thin strap dress that was a light yellow color on the top half. The bottom of it was white ruffles, that went oven top of the yellow bottom part. A yellow ribbon was also around he neck. Her hair looked like threads of sunshine, blowing gently in the sea wind. In her hair was a yellow bow with a red rose in the middle. Her eyes were very unusually, but beautiful as well. They were a deep golden shade. That shimmered with life. Her skin complexion was fair, almost as light as the sand that surrounded her. At last of all on her forehead was the symbol of Venus.

" Hello my dear sweet noblemen" she said sweetly to him. Quatre couldn't answer her, he wanted to but then yet he couldn't. She looked surprised for a minute then giggled. "What's the matter cat caught your tongue"

"Um...sorry, what is your name miss?" Quatre said quietly while blushing.

"Venus" she said proudly, holding her head up higher. "Miss Venus do you know why I' am here" Quatre questioned the young girl. "Oh that's very simple to answer; you are here for me to tell you, to find me" Venus responded. 

"Nani?" Quatre said while sweat dropping. "Opps maybe I should explain it better" the girl giggled. Making Quatre blush more. (If that's possible) "Someone evil force is after your prince and me you must not let them succeed, for if they do this world will be plunged into eternal darkness" Venus her tone now changed to serious.

Quatre looked awestruck by hearing this news. "And what makes me think you can help" Quatre stuttered. "Well actually I need you to find me, the real me. Then I will be able too help you defeat the enemy." Venus confirmed. 

"All right but how can I find you?" Quatre still didn't believe this was real but he hated to be rude. "I'm afraid my dear noblemen I cannot say." She said softly, giving him one last smile before fading away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre gasped as he opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize he was in a hotel. In Japan trying to figure out a mystery. And now this dream happened. What was going on? Things use to be simple but now everything was jumbled, and made no sense. Then something brushed up against his arm. 

There almost glowing. Was a single golden yellow rose.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Wufei's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Everywhere you looked there were Sakura trees. Soft pink Sakura blossoms covered the braches. The bright sub shined down happily. The whole field had a clam serene feel about it.

But Wufei felt as though another presences was here somewhere. He could tell. So being in guard he carefully slinked through the trees, making no sound at all. And finally he reached a small clearing in the trees. And standing there was a young girl.

She also seemed to be one guard, but yet she looked calm. Her crimson red thin strapped dress had a lighter red band of color going down the middle. With small crimson stripes. Her straps were held up by a single golden clasp. Around her neck was a red bow. Her fiery red hair seemed to have a life of its own. As it danced around her in the wind. Her ruby eyes were blazing with passion and confidence. Her skin seemed almost to fair, because of all the red. And last of all on her forehead was the symbol of mars. 

"Please do not hide from me I have something important to tell you in very little time" her commanding voice called out. Wufei was surprised with the strength it held. 

He stepped out from behind the trees too face her. "I don't take orders from women" he said angrily. "Well guess what you just did" she said airily. "What do you want with me woman?" Wufei retorted. This woman was getting on his nerves. The woman merely rolled her eyes at him, and sighed. 

"Please for minute just shut-up" she exclaimed exasperated. Wufei was about to open his mouth to protest but was cut off. "Someone or something is after us again you must defeat them Wufei and bring back justice to earth" she said calmly.

Wufei glared at her, he knew he shouldn't trust her. But for some reason he did. "And how do you propose I do that?" He snapped. "Oh that's easy find me" she said while smiling to herself. Wufei on the other hand looked doubtful. 

"So if I find you all will be well" he said to her in an unimpressed voice. "Well no, but it would be a great start" she replied. "Just remember when you're looking for me. Don't try to look up women in the phone cause I won't be there. Neither will my real name, but it will give you a hint. So my name is Mars" she finished off. Before disappearing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei woke up suddenly. And raised himself up from his position on his bed. To a certain degree he blelived that dreams told the future. But if that was true what did this one mean? And was it even real? And who was the girl? He felt as if he knew her from somewhere. Shaking his head he turned to look at his clock. And now it wasn't the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning that surprised him.

It was that on top f the clock. Was a single blood red rose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So it seems that they are remebering their past lives" a sisinister voice cut through the air like steel. "Well we just cannot let that happen can we?" The voice finished off with a high unpleasant laugh. "Soon this world will be mine; Earth and the Colonies belong to me. And it was taken away from me so long ago but not this time. This time it will be different." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love and time never seem to agree

They are always fighting and conflicting with each other

for time has separated us

But love keeps us together

I know you are there

I cannot touch you, or be with you

But I feel you soul as strongly as ever

Slowly you slip back into my memory 

As the sakura blossom falls

amy-chan: all right that must have been really boring but don't worry I promise more action in the next chapter. ATTENTION: those dresses I described are not my own they're are Naoko Takeuchi I have the picture of them so I don't deserve any credit:) well I hoped you enjoyed it please read and review:)


	6. Chapter Six: The Rise of The New Moon

amy-chan: Hello Everyone:) Well finally Fan Fiction.net is back up again and I can load this chapter hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!!

But first I would like to thank **White Rose: **for your enthusiasm, that review pumped me up:) **Ryoko: **He/She has reviewed every chapter and I thank him/her for the support, thanks so much:) **SilverRay: **Thanks for the lovely review, and yes the g-boys meet one of the senshi:) **Comet~Princess:** Thanks so much for telling me my writing wasn't boring. she also reviewed every chapter, thank-you!!:) **Samantha: **Another person who reviewed every chapter! Who just seems to love this story to pieces. I also like to thank her for the support:)

Disclaimer: Well I thought a poem would be effective: 

No I' am not a loon

I don't own sailor moon

No it wasn't a fling

I never did own gundam wing

ETERNITY VI : The Rise of The New Moon

The sun peeked out from behind the mountains. Painting the sky in hues of pink and light blue. What new destines awaited this city. Today an old man shall rest into eternal sleep. But also the miracle of life shall present itself. Pains follow this day like a shadow, but happiness shines through. The golden orb that was the sun. Was now chasing all of the nightly shadows. All nightmares vanished under its golden rays. But the worst kind of nightmares were, the ones who were not afraid of the daylight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two men sat in a coffee shop. Pay them no mind, they have no importance yet. It is the radio you must listen to now. So open your ears and listen.

"_In latest news twenty people have been found missing. No one knows for sure what happen to them. And there are no clues for the police to take off from. If you know anything about these missing person's please contact the police station at once. " _

"You hear that. There goes our hard earned taxes to baka police" the first man said while drinking his coffee. "Yes if only the sailor senshi were still here" the other sighed. "Would you stop that. The sailor senshi story is nothing but a old wives tale." 

"Yeah you're right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So um where do we start?" Duo asked scratching his head, in a confused way. "We're finding out baka" Wufei responded, in a irritated voice. Trowa and Quatre ignored them, and were looking at a map. "Why do we need a map any way. Its not like its going to say on there, 'this is the building where you find the secrets of your past' " Duo exclaimed.

The five Gundam Pilots were standing in a abandon alleyway. No one was around yet. The streets were still completely empty. 

"We're trying to find the library" Heero said solemnly. "But that makes no sense" Duo yelled flaying his arms. "Yes it does we're going to look up old files of ourselves." Quatre without looking up from the map. 

"You know what I think." Duo chirped up. "How is that possible, you don't think Maxwell" Wufei grumbled. "Well I did this time. You know how Une is always trying to make us go on vacation." Duo said while looking a each of them. Quatre and Trowa stopped reading their map. "Where are you going with this Duo?" Quatre asked. 

"Well maybe she just fixed this whole thing up to make us take a break. I mean come on did you guys actually think. We were alive back then?" Duo persisted. Grumbles of 'maybe', and 'well it not impossible' were heard. "So what do you think we should do now?" Quatre asked the group. 

"Maybe I can help you with that" a new voice sounded like something dead was caught in it throat. The Gundam Pilots soon found them selves face to face with the most ugliest creature on the planet. 

Its skin was a ghastly white, and sagged loosely on its body. Like a oversized shirt. Its eyes had a unnatural glint to them, and stared wildly at them. His jaw looked as though it wasn't even attach. As it hanged loosely on his face. And no teeth were in its mouth, only blacken gums. Saliva was no falling down the corners of its mouth. Both of his arms were missing. Instead were replaced with metal like canons. 

"Such handsome young men" it croaked "you would look much nicer once you are converted." It raised it arms to attack. But was stopped. All around them came, from every direction came the sound of violins. Then out of no where a musical voice called out. "**Submarine Violin Tide!" **

Now the sound of rushing water came, and then the tidal wave. It zoomed over the Pilots heads. It was going on a crash course towards the youma. As it neared him, the musical water swirled together forming a con shape. Then it hit the youma directly in its stomach. Pushing him back with such force. He went through the wall, of the building beside him. 

A deadly silence now came. Surprisingly to the Gundam Pilots, there should have been water everywhere. But no moisture was to be found. It was as if the water never came. The Gundam Pilots were in a position. Should they go and check to see if that guy, was dead or not. Or find out whoever sent that attack. Lucky for them, the choice was made simpler for them. 

"Do you think a little splash of water can defeat me!!" The youma demanded. A fierce wind pick up. Sand began to come in from everywhere. Soon the Gundam Pilots had to shield their eyes. Then the wind calmed. And the sand settled back into place. And there stood someone the Gundam Pilots, had not expected to be there. 

There stood a woman with sandy blond hair. Her body structure was tall a strong looking. She was dressed in a white body suite. On it there was a yellow bow. With a dark blue star in the middle. On her chest area. She had cerulean blue puffed up sleeves. Trimmed with a darker blue. She wore long white gloves, that went up just above her elbow. Her small skirt were two different colors. The top layer was the dark blue, and the bottom was the cerulean blue. At the back of her skirt. She had a small cerulean blue bow, and then dark blue ribbons. On the top of her skirt there was a yellow star. Around her neck the was a dark blue choker, with a yellow star in the middle of it. Last of all she wore knee high white boots.

The Gundam Pilots just stood there, gaping at this women. Was she completely insane. Walking around in downtown Tokyo wearing THAT!?!?! 

"Better stay out of my way little girl. I don't want to hurt you" the Youma growled. "Yeah right" she said in a deep voice. "Fine I'll get rid of you. Then I'll deal with these children." The youma cried charging at her. The woman made no move, to get out of the way. Only her azure blue eyes narrowed. 

"Miss get out of the way" Quatre yelled. The woman's eyes quickly flashed towards him, for a spilt second. Then returned back to the youma. "Come on we have to help her" Duo proclaimed. "No" Heero said sternly. "Heero are you crazy she's going to get killed" Duo said in a exasperated tone. "No she won't" Heero responded. Before Duo could protest Quatre cried out. The woman was now bending done slightly. But the youma was getting closer. and closer. 

"Miss, move" 

"Onna get out of the way" 

"Dodge him"

"......."

"......"

The Gundam pilots yelled, from the side lines. The moment of impact was coming. Right before huge body banned into hers. She did a fantastic backwards flip, going right above the youma. She landed gracefully behind him. Then with a small smirk on her face. She raised her right hand, and circled her body. When she was done, it looked like she made a space portal. Because inside the circle was black, with stars all over. "**Space turbulence" **she shouted. And from within the portal a great golden beam emerged. The youma didn't even have time to blink. The beam hit directly on. With on final shriek of pain the youma vaporized.

All the pilots were speachless. Even Heero had a surprised look on her face. "Um who are you?" Duo question in a awestruck way. "Eternal Sailor Uranus" she responded slowly "I'm glad to see you came back." 

"Miss. Uranus what do you mean? come back?" Quatre asked politely. Uranus looked left and right. "Not here, and not now. Meet me at the Tokyo Rose Gardens, at Midnight tonight. There I will explain" Uranus confirmed. "Why not now" Heero said in his usual monotone voice. "Because I don't know the whole story" Uranus said as though it was the most, oblivious reason why. "Oh really how can we know, what you are saying is the truth" Wufei countered. Uranus shrugged "Its your decision if you want to, or not." And with that she turned around and walked away.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Duo wondered. "No we should let her go" Quatre responded. Then a ringing sound greeted their ears. They all turn towards Wufei's direction. "Hey Wu-chan I think your pants ringing" Duo teased. "Very funny" Wufei mumbled as he grabbed his cell phone. 

"Hello what do you want?................Yes I put the file on you desk................Listen onna I swear I put it there..............What do you mean its not there?.......................See I told you it was there................Oh haha very funny, you and Maxwell should go on the road................You're right I didn't mean it as a compliment.............Yes Tokyo is nice...........No, I'm not having fun......................No, we haven't found out yet...................... Though we did have a little excitement......................You wouldn't believe me if I told you................You're here too!?! why didn't you tell me?...............Is that always your excuse..................Fine see you in a few. 

Wufei sighed as he turned off his cell phone. "That was Sally she wants us to go to, the preventors headquarters here in Tokyo." Wufei confirmed. " What do you mean? you want me to go on the road?" Duo asked. None of the pilots were there to hear. They had already started to walk down the road. Duo sighed and frantically ran, to catch up with his comrades. 

Up above them, on top of the building. Two lone figures stood that, and watch them leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Gundam Pilots now stood in the major hallway. Of the Preventor's headquarters. They stood there patiently, waiting for a certain individual. The neon lights shined brightly. Lighting up the plain white hallway. All of the pilots even Duo. Seemed to be in deep concentration. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting" a voice came. There stood Sally Po dressed in the usual Preventors wear. Which included jeans, a shirt and a Preventors jacket. Her light blue eyes stared at each of them. Her dirty blonde hair in its usually braids. 

"Its all right. we kept ourselves occupied" Duo said cheerfully. "I'm glad, now please follow me" Sally responded. Motioning them to follow her down the hallway. They all walked in silence, till they reached their destination. "So what did you find that's so important?" Wufei demanded. Unfazed by Wufei's behavior, Sally answered. "Not what Wufei but who." Then she pushed a button, opening the door. 

There inside stood, a kind looking man. Probably around his thirties. He had short dark brown hair. And dark blues eyes that peered at them all though squared glasses. His smile was big and wide. Showing off his white teeth. 

"Gundam Pilots I'd like you to meet Hanrin Tsukino" 

amy-chan: well there you have it!!! isn't it funny I keep on making this story more and more complicated. But don't worry I have finally made all the pieces to this puzzle. and next chapter we shall start putting them together:)


	7. Chapter Seven: THe Dream of a Crystal Ci...

amy-chan: Hello everyone well here it is everyone the seventh chapter nothing to you lovely people so just enjoy the fic:)

Disclaimer: Okay I own. All three of the sailor moon movies which are, Promise of The Rose, Hearts in Ice, The Black Dream Hole, The gundam wing endless waltz movie, The gundam wing episode movie which contains of episode 45-47. A sailor moon 100 piece puzzle. The digimon movie. Lots of anime magazines, a small sailor mercury figurine, and a cute hamsuke pencil but unfortunately I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing I'll ask that for Christmas this year ^_^

Here are some reviews that stood out from the rest:)

****

The Iron Duke & the Desert fox: thanks so much for the review you guys sound like me and my best friend:) **Comet~Princess: **Again thanks so much for your review yes aren't you glad at least some of the senshi came in:) 

****

Silver Dragonfly : Thank-you so much you were the only one who mention my disclaimer poem. And yes this is getting very intriguing:) **Samantha: **Don't worry I'll explain everything about this Hanrin guy and thanks for the review:) **Silver Ray: **Your review was cool thanks and no its not Usagi's and Heero's son. But it was close. and don't worry I think who read my story is in confusion Ville and thank-you so much for saying you loved it:)

NOTICE: I know the grammer really sucks in this chapter, but I'm leaving for Ottawa soon and I haven't packed so please just ignore it:)

ETERNITY VII: The Dream of a Crystal City 

"Let me just say its a pleasure to meet you five" Hanrin said politely while bowing. The gundam pilots followed in turn and bowed as well. 

"So what information have you found for us Mr. Tsukino " Quatre asked. "Please just call Hanrin-san. And about the information you'll have to sit down to hear this." Hanrin replied. All the pilots did finding chairs that were scattered in the room. "If you would be so kind and as to leave Miss. Po" Hanrin said turning towards Sally. 

Sally nodded and left the room, with a click of the door. "There now that feels good. It feels like I haven't sat down in a week" Hanrin sighed as slid into a chair. "Why couldn't Sally stay here and listen" Duo inquired. "Because you are more than what you think you are" Hanrin answered. "And now to understand what I'm about to tell I will start from the beginning." All the pilots leaned in closer. They all wanted to hear what the man had to say. 

"It all started way back in the Twentieth century. My ancestor Shingo, who lived in this very area. Now also you should know that back then this city was protected by the solar senshi. Who fought off any evil that came to destroy peace on this earth. Now this is something I've never told anyone not even my own wife. That my ancestor's sister Usagi Tsukino, was also a sailor senshi. But not just any senshi she was the leader. After Shingo died he made his daughter, promise to never let go of sailor moon. And the legends that tied with her name." Hanrin finished.

It was Duo who broke the silence. "Why did Shingo made his daughter promise that?" Duo questioned. Hanrin shrugged and answered. "Some say he did out of love for his sister. Others say that Sailor Pluto herself told him." 

"Hanrin-san what does this have to do with us" Quatre inquired. Hanrin didn't answer only smiled a secret smile. From his coat he pulled out a laminated piece of paper and handed it to Quatre. "Quatre grabbed the paper and looked at it. His eyes went wide from what he saw. Even though it was newspaper article.

****

"Solar Senshi Save The Day!" 

_March, 24, 1999_

Yet again the Solar Senshi have saved the day. A couple was attack by a youma. At 11:03 P.M on a Saturday night. The couple were supposedly going home from a party. When a youma came to steal as quoted from the couple "Their star seeds" . Utterly confused the couple tried to run away but with no such luck. Then from out of the shadows came what the couple said. "Angels from above" A group of ten young adults came and easily destroyed the Youma. Then as quickly as they came they left. Here are some statements from the couple. "It was amazing! Though we couldn't see their faces the five guys were really cute. They also have saved me before" ~ Osaka Naru "They were really strong, I intend to find out their indemnities" Gurio Umino.

But what really surprised Quatre was the fact that there was also a picture. It was a picture of ten people jumping away from the scene of the crime. They all looked strangely familiar. 

'Hey Q-man pass that over let me have a look" Duo said reaching his hand towards Quatre. Quatre reluctantly gave it to Duo. "Today the Cancer will have lots of luck in their love life. And will get praised for their creative works" Duo mused. 

(amy-chan: *Whistling* what it just so happens that I'm a cancer. Doesn't mean anything ^_^) 

"Um Duo the article at the top" Quatre said. "Oh what? Oh yeah ....uh I see what you mean" Duo spoke out loud. "Let me see Maxwell" Wufei demanded. And so the article was passed around till everyone read it. "I still don't understand how this involves us" Wufei voiced. "You mean you haven't figure it out yet" Hanrin asked wide eye. All the boys remained silent. Hanrin sighed with frustration. "You five were part of the solar senshi team." 

What followed was Duo laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Quatre trying not to laugh. And the rest had smirks on their faces. Hanrin seemed unfazed with their reactions. "When you think about it, its not that unbelievable. Don't you remember Heero how you survived self detonation. And you Trowa when your gundam blew up in space. And many other things that have happen to you. In which you had survived, where us mortals could not" Hanrin negotiated. 

The five boys fell silent. As they remember, all of their past troubles. "Hanrin-san what do these saolar senshi dress up like" Quatre asked. "Well I'm not sure about the boys. But the girls dressed up in sailor suit like clothes" Hanrin said thoughtfully. That triggered their memory, from what happened this morning. 

"What powers did they possess" Trowa asked speaking for the first time. "Well it was said that they had the power of the planets and the elements of earth" Hanrin stated. "There's one more thing I'd like to know" Heero stated. "Oh and what is that?" Hanrin replied happily. "How did you know about when me and Trowa had our misfortunes?" Heero asked giving Hanrin a hard stare. 

"Well that's easy for one thing I'm a preventor, and another I'm friends with Sally" Hanrin answered. Heero nodded then getting up from his chair, he bowed towards Hanrin then left. The other pilots followed in turn getting up and bowing. And then finally Hanrin was the only one left in the room. "So what do you think are they the ones?" Hanrin spoke out loud. Suddenly a shadowy figure came from behind a bookcase. "In a way yes, in a way no. The last time I saw them they had a different aura about them" The figure spoke in a deep voice. Sending down shivers of terror down Hanrin's spine. 

"I don't really know if I agree with all this" Hanrin said nervously. "Please Mr. Hanrin there is no need for alarm. I just need them to lead me to what I want" The shadow figure said coolly. "Oh and what's that" Hanrin trying to sound brave but failing miserably. The shadow figure said nothing, only brought a cigarette to his lips, following the lighter. "You're not allowed to smoke in here" Hanrin stated. The shadow figure turned his head towards him. Even though it was a well lit room, Hanrin never did see his face. "Sorry" he mumbled as he blew smoke in Hanrin's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stars twinkled brightly on the canvas that was the night sky. Making it seem as though the sky was just a sheet of black velvet fabric, with tiny holes poked into it. The night let off its musical symphonies, of the gentle violin of the crickets. To the wind jumping form tree to tree rustling it branches. The great city of Japan was in its calm. The rush hour long past, All that was left were the later partiers. But right now at this moment a shift as been made. A burst of energy is crackling brightly like a roaring fire. Though it may feel uneasy at first, but then a warm sense of protection surrounds you. Though there is a unnatural essence , one of which Earth its self was not made to handle. All of these feelings and energies are coming from at this moment. From the Juuban memorial rose garden.

"Are you sure you said midnight" a voice questioned. With such age and wisdom in it you'd think she was always around. The woman dressed in a long white lab coat that reached down to her knees stood silently. Her face was set in stone, no facial movements could be seen. Her deep garnet eyes seemed to be filled with so much knowledge. It would make anyone feel inferior to this woman. Her long dark green hair swayed gentle in the wind. Even though looking at her she seemed out of place, yet it seemed as though she had always been there.

"Setsuna-mama for one who knows what it means to be patient, you sure can be impatient" A small voice giggled. A girl appeared to us harmless enough. Her short black hair reached down to her shoulders. A couple of its strand caressed her skin. Which I might add was deathly white. Even though you would have think it made her look sickly, it gave her almost a look of defiance. Dressed up in a simple school outfit, she seemed to be a average twelve year-old. Though in ways more than other that was simple not true. But what was most frightening about this girl were

her eyes. They were a deep amethysts, that seemed to go beyond oblivion. In the reaches of its depths you could get lost. They looked so unnatural, may I say frightening on her. 

Now two figures still remained unseen. Though at the moment the nightly shadows hold their identities captive. We have seen them before in one place or another. "Don't worry Setsuna, if Haruka said they be here by midnight then they will be." A calm voice spoke softly and gentle. Like the smooth rhythmic of the ocean. 

The four remained silent after that. Each concentrating on different thoughts. Many of which were about the inners. Who seemed to have been missing the past few days. The first couple days the didn't return their phone calls. They merely brushed it off, for they were still upset about the Gundam Pilots. But now it seemed to escalate them more, than mere depression about their late boyfriends/husbands. Other than the fact the Pilots seemed to be catching on. They thought they had erased every trace of their co-existence back in the twentieth century. They could see now they were sadly mistaken. And now a new enemy had appeared, which was just the icing on the cake. If things continued to go the way they were. The outers had a splinter of doubt deep within their mind, that they could handle the situation. 

Then they felt a wave of a familiar aura's. Each of them had to fight of the urge to run a hug their old friends. But they stood their ground. Faces set in stone with no mention of any emotion towards the coming group. That's what countless of years of fighting does to a person. 

Then from the shadows of the night. The Gundam Pilots emerged. 

Silence. 

Fell between the group, each staying on their own side. Like two groups against a war. But in a way a war was taking place. The outers fighting of the urge to let the warrior defenses fall and become human. And let their decision be controlled by emotions. While the Gundam Pilots fought the memories, to keep the from resurfacing. Yet they felt the need to know who these people, were one more time.

"I see you decided to come" Haruka said slowly. Her dark blue eyes scanned each of them. "Yeah well we had nothing better to do" Duo commented trying to lighten up the mood. But the joke he made hang in the air, like the tension that was building. "You don't remember us do you" Hotaru stated more that asked. Her eyes were the only thing betraying her, as her gazed stopped at Duo. "We thought as much, be still we had hoped" Michiru said with a sad, smile gracing her lips. "What are you talking about?" Quatre said softly, wondering what was wrong with the group. 

"I'll have to agree with Winner on this one. The blond one asked us to come here. We would like to know why" Wufei informed them all. "I don't think that's true" Setsuna said, her voice sounding flat. She seemed to hold herself higher than the other three. "What's that suppose to mean?" Trowa questioned softly. "I think you know exactly what we are talking about. You are just too afraid to admit it." Setsuna said in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

"Show us" Heero said commanded. "As you wish" Setsuna said lowly. And from out of no where she produced a garnet stone, with silver metal entwining around it forming a heart shape. Setsuna closed his ruby red eyes. And began to force all of her energy into the stone. A intense red light shot all around enfolding the gundam pilots within it. 

Crystal Tokyo, 3025 A.C (After Crystal ^_^)

Calmness of the night rested heavily upon the sleeping kingdom. The moon hang above them all in reassuring light. The waves could be heard from the Serenity Ocean, as it crashed on the shore line. The gleaming city light shone dimly almost lazily. For it was three o'clock in the morning. The crystal palace radiated with a silver light. almost like a burning star through the darkness. A true symbol of peace and love.

Screeching through the air screaming like a killer, the missiles went off. Aimed right for the cities protective shield. Hitting the shield with such a impact it made the whole body shake. Though it didn't get through. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's going on here" Haruka commanded the watch tower. "It seems enemy ships are attacking the kingdom" a young soldier cried out. "I can see that" Haruka snapped back viciously "but I want to know who, and how we can stop them." The young soldier saluted "Yes Ma'am." Haruka rolled her eyes. Sometime those new soldiers took things way too seriously. 

"Should we go and attack yet" Hotaru asked, as she came up beside Haruka. "Not yet from what we've seen so far, they haven't even be able to break through the shield." Setsuna said watching the big screen in the control room. Gazing at the enemy ship. "Maybe after they see there's noting we can do, they'll leave and go home" Michiru said optimistically. Haruka gave her a side ways glance. "Maybe....." 

Then all of a sudden heads turned and chairs scrapped. As all the Crystal city soldier's stood up and saluted. Haruka looked behind her back, not looking impressed. Though a faint smile graced her face. As she watched the gundam pilots walking down towards them. 

"You better have a good reason, for waking me up so early Haruka" Duo said yawning. "How does a enemy ship attacking us grab you" Haruka responded. "Have they broken through yet?" Quatre asked standing up beside Setsuna. "No not yet" Michiru said shaking her head. "When are the others coming Onii-san" Hotaru questioned her older brother. "They wanted to stay, and guard the star points" Wufei responded. 

"Hey she asked for her brother" Duo said pretending to sound annoyed. (a/n come on admit how many of you did I fool ) "Isn't that your guy's job too?" Haruka asked. "We wanted to see if you had found out about, what we were up against" Trowa responded. "I'm afraid we have very little for you" Setsuna said. 

"Lady Uranus" a soldier come up his fresh face, trying to look older. "We have found out information about the enemy" he nearly yelled, holding up a folder "Calm down there's, no need to yell" Duo said. "Yes sir" though he didn't tone down. "Just give me the information private" Trowa asked holding out his hand. "Yes sir" then handing the information to Trowa. 

"Read it out Trowa" Quatre asked. Everyone then directed their attention towards him. "The enemy is using new technology which we have no records of. There seems to be only one ship and that's on the south west side of the city. Directly in front of the Venus crystal point."

Quatre's body stiffen hearing that. "That's it?" Haruka questioned. "That's it" Trowa answered. Haruka turned and glared at the soldier. "You and your people, are trained to be the best. And that was all you could find out" Haruka growled. "Yes ma'am....I mean....no ma'am....I...I" The soldier stuttered. "You are dismissed private" Setsuna said her eyes, still not leaving the screen. The soldier saluted once more, and quickly left. 

"Jeeze these guys take their, job way too seriously" Duo commented as he watched, the soldier walk away. "You're telling me." Haruka mumbled. "In my day soldiers, were a little more resourceful" Wufei scorned. The whole group sweatdropped at that. "Wufei you sound a old man" Hotaru pointed out. "I' am when you think about it" Wufei snapped back. "Whoa someone's embarrassed about their age" Duo teased. "Maxwell you have no honor" Wufei said airily. The rest of the group rolled their eyes at the two. 

"Well it seems we won't be getting, any new information on these guys" Haruka started. "So you might as well go home to your lovely wives" Michiru finished. "Yeah I suppose we have to" Duo pretending to be upset. "What about the ship?" Quatre asked. "Doesn't look like there's much we can do. I'm sure it will be fine if you went home" Hotaru said. "Well okay if you guys are sure, oh and don't forget to look after our wonderful king and queen" Duo said. "We always do" Hotaru yelled at their retreating figures. 

(a/n Well here it is you'll actually have some romance now!!!) 

South west Venus star point. The Topaz sector. 

Minako sat by the fire, in one of those huge comfy chairs. A unfinished cup of tea say beside her, on the table. Her long blonde hair, almost looked orange against the soft glow of the fire. Her wide blue eyes, stared angrily at the burning flames. Shadows danced all around her, moving swiftly like phatoms. Minako sat there patiently as she could, her body twitched with unknown anticipation. She always felt like this when a battle was drawing nearer. 

She then jolted all of a sudden, like she was zap with electricity. She heard the door slam, and the noise of footsteps softly walking downstairs. She the relaxed, and smiled to herself. She knew it was Quatre, she could tell by the sound of the footsteps. She got up from her chair in a sudden rush, that would make a mortal get a headache. Minako ran down the hallway, and stairs in a mad rush. A wide smile gracing her face. "Quatre! You're home" she shouted, and pulled him to a big hug. Almost knocking him over, in the process. Quatre shook his head, but his eyes shone happily at his wife. Who still, from all the years he had known her, was just like a little child. "Yes Mina-chan I'm home" Quatre said gently, while running his fingers through her hair. "So what did you find out?" Minako asked his curiously, her eyes going wide. Quatre's face faulted a bit, his eyes clouded with sudden fear. "I think we should discuss this somewhere, more private" Quatre said nervously. "Quatre what's wrong?" Minako asked now seeing him looking so distant. Quatre sighed quietly, and gave Minako a weak smile. "Nothing I don't think we can't handle" QUatre said, sounding like he trying to convince himself more than Minako. 

Minako could hear the betrayal in his voice, frowning slightly she gazed into his eyes. "You're lying to me I can tell, don't lie to me Quatre Raberba Winner" Minako said in a frustrated tone. "Fine I won't lie to you, I'll tell you everything" Quatre said nervously, not wanting to anger Minako. "You better" Minako said more playfully. "Or I'll have to punish you in the name of Venus" Minako shouted using her old battle cry. Detaching her self away from Quatre, and waving her arms like she use to in the twentieth century. Those were good times, when things almost made sense. "Come on then Sailor Venus" Quatre said using her old alter ego name. "Okay Quatre" Minako said brightly, and walked towards their bedroom, but not before kissing Quatre fully on the lips. 

South East Mars star point. The Ruby Sector 

Wufei walked stealthily across the vast property. He was going for a midnight stroll, before he would console with his wife. His keen black eyes, were narrowed taking in everything around him. From the soft howl of the wind, passing through the trees. To the single sound, of bushes rustling. The Moon hanged above him in all its mighty. Casting its paled light, across the land. 

A snap of a twig. 

Bushes rustling. 

The sound of steps.

Wufei paused right where he was standing. His eyes moving back and forth, roaming the landscape. Someone was here, he could feel their presence. Staying perfectly still, his body tense up a little ready to attack at any second. 

The moon hid behind a tree. 

He felt the incredible rush of someone tackling him to the ground. The wind only rushed passed him for a quick second, before he hit the ground in a great thud. "Wufei you must be getting old, I use to not be able to sneak up on you like that" a calm voice whispered, but also filled with confidence. Wufei glanced up at his wife. Rei. Her raven black hair, with deep purple highlights, flowed all around as if it had a life of its own. Her beautiful, dark violet eyes looked at him, with a small glint of self satisfaction. She was sitting on his stomach, and holding his arm right above his head. "I suppose there's a first time for everything Rei, but would now get off me" Wufei drawled. Rei's eyes danced widely with amusement, and gave him a crafty smirk. Wufei didn't like that look. "Why? you don't like the idea, that I'm in the dominate position" Rei teased. "No....you're hurting my stomach" Wufei retorted. 

Rei rolled her eyes, and jump off Wufei's stomach. "What have you found out, about the attacks must be serious" Rei spoke up, as she watched Wufei get to his feet. "Oh, how did you conclude to that" Wufei questioned, glancing over to her. "You never let me tackle you before, like I just said" Rei starting to get annoyed with him. "It isn't good" Wufei confirmed. "Wow thanks Wufei, you see before when they were shooting at us. I thought everything was just peachy, thanks for telling me things aren't good" Rei snapped at him. "Don't worry I'll explain everything" Wufei assured her, not even flinching at his wife's behavior. Rei sighed ad nodded to him, the wind began to pick up. Rei's hair flew all around her. Strands of her hair covered her eyes. Wufei reached out, and pulled the hair out of her face. "Stop being so weak everything is going to be fine" Wufei said softly. Rei smiled slightly at him, she gently took his hand in hers. She kissed the fingers softly, unknown to Wufei she had been to the Eternal Fire that day. 

West Jupiter star point. The Emerald Sector.

Makoto kneaded the dough again, to make sure it was perfect. She hadn't cooked like this for a long time. Now that she had servants to do that sort of stuff. Plus she was always too busy, with looking after the city, and protecting her Queen. It left one very little time to, cook and clean. No matter how much Makoto loved doing it. 

She hummed softly to herself, of a tune she'd didn't know. The words had slipped her mind, like everything else since the attacks started. When was Duo going to get here, why was he taking so long. She was slowly starting to get, irritated. Makoto pushed back a chestnut strand of hair. Her once happy emerald green eyes, seemed to dull a little. If only Duo would get here. She cut the cookies in star shapes, placing them all neatly on the cooking pan. Smiling proudly at her work. She picked the pan up, and went over to put them in the oven. 

She walked over to the oven, when all of a sudden two hands covered her eyes. Startling Makoto she threw the pan, up in the air. And then it fell back down to the ground in a clunk. Scattering all the unbaked cookies everywhere. She turned around, and was met to face with a nervous looking Duo. "Hi there Mako-chan I see you're baking" he said, trying not to anger her. Makoto gave him a mild glare, and went to work cleaning. "Sorry about scaring you, I didn't think that would happen" Duo apologized helping her clean up. "Don't worry about it Duo, I'm so use to your mess ups now. I think I'm immune to them" Makoto teased. "Very funny," Duo responded. "So what did you find out?" Makoto asked, trying to sound casual about the whole situation. But Duo got in on her little act. "Oh nothing really important, defiantly not worth telling about" he mused out loud. "Duo please you have to tell me, I need to know are we in danger?" Makoto asked urgently. 

"I don't think so, then again how should I know" Duo responded. Makoto sweatdropped, "Why did I marry you?" Makoto whined. "Probably because I'm so damn sexy" Duo hinted, smiling. "No, no that's not why" Makoto joked. "Oh you'll pay for that one" Duo growled, attempting to tackle her. Makoto let out a laughing yell, and ran away 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Dream of a Crystal Ci...

amy-chan: ##IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!! Okay this what happened chapter seven got messed up and only half of it went on fanfiction so here the second part sorry for the your troubles:)

Disclaimer: Sorry everybody I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so yeah that about says it all.

****

West Jupiter star point. The Emerald Sector.

Makoto kneaded the dough again, to make sure it was perfect. She hadn't cooked like this for a long time. Now that she had servants to do that sort of stuff. Plus she was always too busy, with looking after the city, and protecting her Queen. It left one very little time to, cook and clean. No matter how much Makoto loved doing it. 

She hummed softly to herself, of a tune she'd didn't know. The words had slipped her mind, like everything else since the attacks started. When was Duo going to get here, why was he taking so long. She was slowly starting to get, irritated. Makoto pushed back a chestnut strand of hair. Her once happy emerald green eyes, seemed to dull a little. If only Duo would get here. She cut the cookies in star shapes, placing them all neatly on the cooking pan. Smiling proudly at her work. She picked the pan up, and went over to put them in the oven. 

She walked over to the oven, when all of a sudden two hands covered her eyes. Startling Makoto she threw the pan, up in the air. And then it fell back down to the ground in a clunk. Scattering all the unbaked cookies everywhere. She turned around, and was met to face with a nervous looking Duo. "Hi there Mako-chan I see you're baking" he said, trying not to anger her. Makoto gave him a mild glare, and went to work cleaning. "Sorry about scaring you, I didn't think that would happen" Duo apologized helping her clean up. "Don't worry about it Duo, I'm so use to your mess ups now. I think I'm immune to them" Makoto teased. "Very funny," Duo responded. "So what did you find out?" Makoto asked, trying to sound casual about the whole situation. But Duo got in on her little act. "Oh nothing really important, defiantly not worth telling about" he mused out loud. "Duo please you have to tell me, I need to know are we in danger?" Makoto asked urgently. 

"I don't think so, then again how should I know" Duo responded. Makoto sweatdropped, "Why did I marry you?" Makoto whined. "Probably because I'm so damn sexy" Duo hinted, smiling. "No, no that's not why" Makoto joked. "Oh you'll pay for that one" Duo growled, attempting to tackle her. Makoto let out a laughing yell, and ran away from him. "You can't run away from me forever" Duo called from behind her. Makoto quickly ran to the other side of the kitchen table, with Duo opposite from her. They stood there, neither of them didn't know which way to go. "Give up or you'll receive punishment" Duo warned, smiling evilly. "I'm so scared" Makoto rolled her eyes. "You should be" Duo cried out, ducking under the table. And before Makoto could runaway, tackled her to the ground. 

"Okay, okay you win now get off me" Makoto laughed. "Not so fast, you didn't give up you now receive your punishment" Duo cackled. "Fine what is it?" Makoto sighed. "You have to kiss me" Duo said triumph. "You're right that is a punishment, I don't..." Makoto commented. But Duo cut her off placing his lips on hers. Kissing her gently, making Makoto forget all that was happening.

East Mercury star point. The Sapphire Sector. 

Trowa searched all over the palace looking for Ami. She wasn't in their room, or the library. And he was starting to get mildly annoyed. He continued to walk down the blue marble hallways, there was only one more place she could be, the computer room. Stepping in front of the computer room door, he noticed a blue light emitting from it. He stepped in the almost black room, except for the faint light of the computer. The computer's chair had its back turned to him. He swiftly, and quietly went up and turned it around. And there he found nothing. 

Trowa shook his head, he could not believe what was going on. He switch the computer off, deciding to go wait for Ami in the bedroom. 

Walking into their bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking over the events that were happening. What was he going to tell her. She deserved to know, but he didn't want her to worry. 

"Tro-chan is that you?' a voice called from the bathroom. Trowa's eyes snapped open, and turned his head towards the bathroom. "Yes its me" Trowa called back. Not believing he was stupid enough not to check the bathroom. "Good I'll be right out" she answered. The following sounds heard, was her moving around in the bathroom. Finally she came out, steam flowed gently out of it. As Ami stepped out, her dark blue hair was slightly damp. Her wide ocean like blue eyes, starred at him lovingly. At the moment all she was wearing was a white house coat. 

"You look beautiful" Trowa commented, starring at her. Ami blushed a little at that comment, "Trowa I'm just wearing a house coat" she said. "I know" Trowa responded smiling. That seemed to make Ami blush even more.

(an: I won't go any further on that, you guys probably have a wilder imagination then I do^_^)

"Did you find anything about the attacks?" Ami asked calmly. "No not really" Trowa answered. "Are we in any trouble?" Ami persisted, starring right into him. Trowa found himself not able to lie to her, when she was looking at him with those wide eyes. "We might be" Trowa said, getting up from the bed and went over to embrace her. Ami buried her face in his chest, while Trowa rested his head, on top of hers. Reveling in the coconut smell, of her shampoo. "But don't worry my Ice-Tenshi, we'll get through this together." he whispered softly. "I love you Tro-chan" Ami sighed. "I love you too" Trowa whispered, moving her away from him. So he could tilt her head, so he could gaze into her eyes. They were so beautiful, if you looked closely you would see two different colors of blue swirling together. "Forever" he whispered, before he kissed her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her waist, holding like she would never be by his side again. 

****

The Center of Crystal Tokyo 

Usagi walked down the hall, a little bit off balance. She was trying to hurry down to the control room, and her stupid dress was getting in her way. Finally after many falls, and stumbles she looked left and right making sure no one was around. Then hiked up her dress, and ran down the hall at top speed. 

"Your highness?" a voice called out in confusion, and horror. As Usagi turned around to see who called, but at the same time kept on running. Which resolved her knocking someone to the ground. Usagi deep blue eyes widen in shock. "I'm so sorry sir I.........Heero?" she said in disbelief. The giggle softly at the soldier lying there on the ground. "What's so funny?" he demanded, getting up from his embarrassing position. "Well its just you're suppose to be one of the most powerful warriors ever, unmovable soldier." she stop to laugh again. "And you were knocked down by a queen, with her dress half way up" she then burst into peels of silver like laughter. Her golden hair moved with her, as her body shook. 

Heero looked in the other direction, and grumbled words that shouldn't be repeated. "Oh Heero stop being such a baby" Usagi scorned, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Usagi you shouldn't run around like that, you scared the servant half to death" Heero commented, with a half smile. Usagi paled a little to see where the servant only to find no one there. "He left after you caught me off guard" Heero spoke up, in his usual calm voice. "I hope I didn't frighten him" Usagi said nervously. "I wouldn't worry about that, he's the least of our problems." Heero said. "Its that bad isn't it" Usagi whispered, her blue eyes starring into his dark, cobalt ones. "I'm afraid so, the whole city is going to expect a announcement from you" Heero told her. "Yes mother, come on Heero you're my husband not my secretary" Usagi teased. "Well you certainly need one" Heero grumbled. "Hee-chan! Because of what you said, you don't deserve a kiss" Usagi whined, her voice going high-pitch. "Oh and are you going to stop me" Heero said in a slightly amused tone. Usagi squealed with laughter, as she ran down the hall, once again lifting up her skirt. "Mission accepted" Heero said lowly, chasing after her. Their game would have continued if it wasn't for the large explosion, that knocked everything around them in chaos. Usagi lost balance as she fell to the floor, Heero stayed in control and managed to stay up. "Oh kami Hee-chan, its war" 

amy-chan: Well hoped you all enjoyed that, again sorry about the whole mess up:)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Universe Collapses an...

amy-chan: Bonjour everyone! Here it is I finally got it done hope you all enjoy it!!!

****

Disclaimer: amy-chan: don't worry in no way am' I gaining anything from this story, besides enriching my mind and soul!!

Lawyer: Sorry but I' m afraid you can't gain anything from this story.

amy-chan: Fine I won't enrich my mind and soul, happy!?!?!

Lawyer: Yes.

amy-chan: Whatever. 

Thank-you to all of my reviewers you guys are all the greatest!!!!!! Here are a few that stood out from the rest:

****

Hikari-chan (Comet-Princess): Thank-you so much for the review sorry about the mess up, hehe my computer hates me *sighs*

****

RubyRedDragon05: *Blinks* I actually fooled someone? Who that's somewhat a miracle:) Thank-you for you wonderful review!! p.s sorry that I'm a meany:)

****

The Iron Duke & The Desert Fox: Yes I'm afraid you guys remind me, of my friend and me. Thanks for the review guys!!! I think you two have reviewed almost every chapter!! You should get an award for that!!! Because not many people, stayed with me through this torture:)

****

Chibi-Dragon, TsukiTenshi, Kawii Tsuki: AWWW thank-you ever so much you three, I can't believe I made two of you cry!! And I'll help un-flood the computer room if needed *holds up a bucket*

_ ****_

Dedicated: To baby blu eyes who has basically reviewed all of my stories, and has been such a great supporter!!! Thank-you so much baby blu eyes!!!!!

ETERNITY VIII: The Universe Collapses and Begins Again

**** __

"All things come to an end, the universe expands and collapses"  


"Life begins again, the same way it ended"

"So we will never die, because every time we depart this world we return"

"Since the Silver Millennium have our souls wandered, then to the twentieth century, and now the next road of time is unclear" 

"But you can be sure we will meet again, like we always do" 

"Unfortunately when we reunite, there's is the dark shadow of death that follows us"

"The Universe collapses and begins again"

Was it different? No, no it was just like when Queen Beryl came and destroyed the moon kingdom. No different, I remember now the screams and cries of civilians. But I ignore them for once I become selfish. I look for the one I love, and together we will defeat the curse that always claims us. This time we will not die, we'll stay together we won't die. Listen to me I'm lying to myself, trying to defy the invertible. But in my heart I know I have to at least try. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quatre!" A desperate cry screams through the mayhem. Dust is everywhere Quatre could not even see a foot in front of him. His heart was in his throat as he realized what was happening. "Minako where are you?" He returned her call. _Please my love return to me let this end be not like the one in the Silver Millennium. _

"Quatre I can't see you, damn this dust" Minako's frustrated whining greeted his ears. He almost could have laughed at the way she was acting. "Just keep on talking Minako, I will find you" He reassured her. "Oh...oh right um lets see, when we find each other we have to go to the palace, and protect Serenity-hime" she babbled on. 

'_Damn you why can't you think about us, your own life' _

"Of course Minako, you sound closer keep talking" Quatre responded the dust was now beginning to settle. "I wonder...OW! Gumai wall!" Her voice yelled it's so close now. The dust now had settled, he could now see her a few feet away from him. Her clothes were all dusty, and smudges of dirt streaked across her face. No injuries of course, she was immortal cuts, gashes, and other disfigure heal quickly.

"Quatre!" Her voice now soft, her blue eyes shinning with love at him. She smiles gently as she raced towards Quatre. Then their whole world was destroyed, as another hit shook the castle. Quatre remember how her beautiful eyes widen with fear, her last look at him was of terror. She reached out to him, trying to grab his hand. Then she was gone, as his whole world turned black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto's eyes filled with tears as the coursed down her cheeks. Duo couldn't stand to see her like this, but what was to be done. There was nothing they could do for Quatre or Minako now. "Mako-chan" Duo said softly, what else could he say there was no words for what was happening. 

"Its just like before Duo, soon we will be separated from each other. Who knows when we will find each other again." Her voice laced with pain. "No!" Duo cried out in denial, she looked up at him with love and pity in her eyes. Duo's muscles tighten, how could she just give up like that. This war had barely began, and she already believed they would die. Duo's face-hardens as he looked outside, the moon was gone leaving them in their moment of need. 

"D-chan, please don't be angry" Makoto whispered softly, touching his arm lightly. "Why are you giving up on us?" Duo murmured looking at her, his face still hardened with anger. She then gazed at him with those green eyes, the very ones he fell in love with centuries ago. When he was a renegade prince disobeying his Father's orders. Just one look at those eyes, and he knew she would have his heart. "I'm not D-chan, but you know as well as I do. That we must die soon, in order to be reborn. And if you think for one minute that I want this well you're wrong" she said venomously, though not at him but their whole situation. His face soften, then caressed her cheek lightly. "I know we must die...." 

A blast from out of nowhere, shaking the whole castle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're separating now; they destroyed the Topaz Sector." Rei said calmly at the top of the roof of the castle. "Its curious I thought we would be next." Wufei mused to both himself and his wife. "Not necessarily I believe Emerald Sector is closer to the Topaz. Them both being on the west cardinal direction." Rei responded. "Well if you are correct in your calculation, that they are now indeed splitting up into two groups. Then the group that just destroyed the Emerald Sector..."

"Will now becoming after us" Rei finished. 

"Yes, yes they will. And judging by their speed, they will be arriving very soon. Should we inform the palace?" Wufei admitted, then questioned. "No this has to happen, we are destined to face this. Even if we did tell them, Pluto would overrule it. She saw it coming as well" Rei responded, her voice now cracking with sorrow.

Wufei looked at his wife, feeling no, knowing this would be the last moment in this time to see her. Her head was held up high, as she glanced over towards the Emerald Sector. Starring down the enemy in the eyes, a rare quality. Then again Rei was a rare person, he loved her with his whole heart. Though she was the only one who knew, he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. 

"I tell you one thing Rei" Wufei said, in his arrogant voice. Making Rei look at him weirdly. "You're not allowed to fire read ever again." He finished smirking at her, "Oh shut-up" she said playfully. Then a silence fell between as they waited for the end. "I hope I see you again Rei, in our next life" Wufei whispered. Rei smiled she knew what he meant. Then frowned as a shadow came over her, the enemy had arrived. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ami we must leave now, to the Crystal Palace" Trowa called behind him. His wife was falling behind; they were both trying to return to the Palace. But now Ami had completely stopped, she wasn't even moving now. "Ami?" Trowa called out in confusion. Ami turned to him and smiled softly at him. 

"Ami what are you doing" he spoke softly to himself, as he ran to her. "Trowa we have to stay here" she spoke to him, smiling sadly. "Ami I'm afraid I don't understand" Trowa said, anger starting to rise. "We must stay here; we mustn't run from...our fate" she choked out, tears streaming down her face. "Ami what are you saying, this is not the end" Trowa comforted her, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were swimming in tears, Trowa felt himself cracking inside. It was the end, just like in the Silver Millennium. 

"Trowa you know what is going to happen, can't you feel it? Their presence are gone, we are now next." Ami said painfully, hugging Trowa tightly. Trowa stroked her hair absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of her silky hair. He knew what was happening, but he wanted to deny it. But when you're married to someone like Ami, you cannot deny anything. "They're here" Ami whispered against his shirt. "I know" was the last thing Trowa said to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There must be something we can do" Haruka cried out in rage. "Haruka they're gone" Michiru whispered to her lover, trying to fight back the tears that threaten to fall. "NO! They still could have survived" Haruka retorted, eyes burning in despair. "No, Haruka they're gone. We won't see them for another thousand years" Setsuna said calmly. "You mean us but not you Setsuna, you will be returning to the time gates" Michiru spoke out loud. "Yes, I will wait till you all return" Setsuna said sorrowfully, her feeling now becoming evident. She looked her age now, and also defeated in a way. For she knew there was no way she could prevent this.

"Yes in order for the rebirth of a new age, destruction must happen" Hotaru spoke up for the first time. "Please do not be mad Haruka-papa it has always been this way. And so it will remain, just as the seasons remain" Hotaru directed her attention to the tall Senshi. "I know I know I just wish there were another way" Haruka said, crossing her arms now defeated. Hotaru shook her head; "you cannot feel spring's warm radiance, till you feel winter's freezing chill." 

They all remain silent after that, knowing what was going to happen. Even though they felt depressed, about their on going curse. A twinge of hope shone through, this was winter's bitter revenge. But spring would come again; they just had to be patient. 

They all stood there looking out the window, seeing the billowing smoke from the destroyed castles. The cries and screams as people rushed about trying to save their lives. They could not help them now, for the first time the Outers would not protect and defend. And it was killing them inside, for they knew, but then again the Inners and the Heishi knew as well. They just didn't know when, which was just as well. 

"Setsuna-mama is gone now, she has returned to the Time Gates" Hotaru whispered. Neither Michiru, nor Haruka turned around to see if she was right. They already knew she was gone, they continued to gaze as the enemy ships drew closer in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Serenity picked herself up, regaining her balance. "Hee-chan I must go to the crystal room" Serenity said, her voice becoming calm. Heero looked at her with worry, "you should wait to the others arrive, you cannot use the crystal without them" Heero reminded her, in away he would a child. Serenity shook her head, he either couldn't sense it, or was hiding the truth from himself. 

"No Hee-chan they will be coming, for they are already gone." Serenity said sadly, thinking of her fallen friends. "Then we will get the Outers" Heero said sternly, not really reacting to what she just said. 

__

'So he was lying to himself' 

"They won't help; they are already accepting what is happening" Serenity answered. "Then what must we do now?" Heero questioned her. Serenity looked at her love, her eyes brimming with tears. She took one last good look at him, the man she loved. She was going to have to leave him now, just like before. Damn this cursed life she led the pitiful existence she lived. Not only that but she dragged her friends down with her as well. 

"No Koibito, it is what I must do. You know what is going to happen" she whispered softly to him, stroking his face. "Serenity" was all he said, and smiled weakly at her. "I know what you must do, but I'm not leaving you" Heero said sternly, in a voice that no one could argue with. Serenity smiled brightly at him, she leaned forward and kissed him. 

"Then let us go, because time is against us" she said before running down the hall. 

Then it came harder than before; brining down the pillars that surrounded them. "Usagi!" Heero cried out her childhood name. Covering her body, as one pillar almost crushed her frail body. Time seemed to go by as slowly, before Serenity regained her senses. 

"Odin!?" Desperately using her magic, to move the pillar away from their bodies. "Odin please no not now, you can't leave now" she sobbed looking at his motionless form. Realization soon dawned one her, the curse never missed its mark. "Thank-you my love, for everything I won't let you down" she whispered knowing what she must do. "I'll send those bastards to hell." She said before kissing him one last time. 

Then getting up she ran, down the hall at a speed that reminded her of those days long ago. When her biggest concern was getting to school on time. 

She reached the throne room, in all its grand appearance. Floors of clear glass, walls covered in famous works of art. A grand chandelier of crystal, reflecting the light making prisms of crystal surround the whole room, in splashes of rainbow colour. 

"Your highness!" A surprised voice called out. Serenity almost jumped back, as she saw Luna and Artemis standing right before her. The two loyal cat advisors, looked at their Queen with sadden expressions. "You're going to use the Ginsuisho aren't you" Luna spoke lowly, her brown eyes wavering. "Yes dear Luna I must", Serenity spoke gently as she picked Luna up and cradled her. "You mustn't your highness, you will die if you do" Artemis retorted. "My dear advisors, you know as well as I that this must happen. I thank-you both for your kindness and pertinence, while you trained me to be a senshi and a Queen." She then put Luna back down gently, and got up and ran again. They didn't follow her; they didn't even call after her. 

Her shoes clicked loudly as she ran down the, expensive red carpet. Reaching the two grand thrones made of ivory, lined with gold, with blue plush cushions for seats. She stepped behind her chair, and arrived at a little nook. Feeling around till she felt the button, pressing it hard hoping that would make the door open faster. Her chair slid forward slowly, too slowly for Serenity's liking. Then the wall behind moved aside, and Serenity darted in. 

Torches or fire busted into life as she sprinted by, lighting her way. As she ran down the cold, and damp hallway. Rats scattered as her form flew past them, normally she would scream upon seeing the rats but she had no time right now.

She then reached a dead end, but Serenity knew better. It was in fact a wall and carved on it was a great circle divided in to eight slices, and a smaller circle inside the big one. In each of the slices bore the symbols of the inner and outer planets. And in the middle circle was a crescent moon. The image was dull looking since it was only craved in the gray rock. 

She placed her hand lightly on the circle, and chanted the ancient password in Lunarian. 

" Tioni mak'era kinyu fortort mifori, mu wadid hadche Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, jau Pluto. Vaptobo javuz dast litari faru!" 

When Serenity finished, a burst of light blinded her for a second. Each of the eight slices glowed with its own planetary colour, then in a bright flash of light blue, orange, red, green, purple, yellow, turquoise, and black. The lights began to fade away, but sparkles of white light still danced in the air. The eight slices were now showing off their colour of the planet they represented. As the symbols were now gold, and glistening brightly, and instead of a crescent moon in the middle, there was an eight pointed star. 

Serenity smiled and she called out their solar senshi greatest attack. 

" MINORI MAK'ER!" 

The wall finally slid away reveling to Serenity the Crystal room. Serenity wished that there were a faster way to get to the Ginsuisho. But they had to take precautions, if they didn't anyone could just waltz right in and take it. 

The crystal room itself was nothing fancy, just a small room wall to wall in cement. But in the middle of it, shinning brightly on it stone pedestal was the Ginsuisho. Serenity walked up towards it; the Ginsuisho reacted to her seiki immediately. Filling Serenity with great power, as it's silvery strength pulsed through her veins. 

"Now it is time for those who killed my family to die" Serenity vowed, as she felt the last attack strike the castle. 

~*~*~*~*~

The captain of the ship, watched with wicked satisfaction as the crystal palace crumbles into a heap of rubble. Its radiating glow diminishing as it fell to the ground, all great things come to an end. 

Silence fall as everyone readied themselves for anything; they were worried about the Outer scouts. They knew that the Outers were the strongest, and were known to be horrific in the battlefield. 

One minute...

The last of the palace rested on the ground.

Five minutes....

Everyone held their breath, praying that the Outers had been crushed.

Ten minutes...

The crew and soldiers sighed out in relief they had, been killed. There was no way anyone could have survived. 

Thirteen minutes...

They now would meet their end. For out of the useless ruble that had once been a great monument to peace. A great pulsating beam of power, erupted from the center of the palace. Its great light blinded all of those around it. But they were still able to see in amazement, as the Queen of crystal Tokyo rose from the ashes. She was stripped from her clothes and was now naked, reborn as an angel of revenge. Her golden hair swirling around her, from the Ginsuisho's power. Her eyes were closed gently, as she remained in deep concentration. 

"Please my friends help me, help me defeat them" she whispered, tears streaming down her face, as she raised her head smiling to the heavens.

She then felt it the power of ice, course through her body freezing her insides. Then the golden radiance lift her soul, the burning fires scorched her skin. The shocking electricity jolted her body. 

The dark death as it surrounded her, the strong winds whispering secrets from long ago. The thundering crashes as the sea took a hold of her.

__

'Serenity I shall give you all my strength' Pluto's mind gently whispered. The threads of time embraced her.

Then the universe collapses, and began again. 

Her hair was now growing longer, and was silver in colour. The once round buns, now turned heart shaped as crystal ornaments materialize in the center. Ribbons of white wrapped around her body, forming in all her curves. A new locket shined in golden grandness, as tiny wings appear at its sides. Then thin ribbons of the eight planetary colours help hold up the skirt, with a pendent of an eight-pointed star in a circle with little wings. A golden eight pointed star, presented it self on her forehead. Her body glowing in a silver essence, only a star could have. Great white angel wings erupt from her back. Stretching out then folding gracefully around her body. Her eyes then snapped open now defying silver with flecks of gold. She was one with the Ginsuisho, and the eight legendary planets of the solar system. 

No words needed to be spoken, for her attack; she raised her hand delicately. Then her eyes dancing with an Inner Light, she smiled sinisterly before gently slicing her hand in the air. All of the enemy space ships blew up, sending a wave of power back at Sailor Cosmos. 

Serenity lay on her back, not able to feel her body. She was normal again, her golden hair fanning around her. She felt glorious because she knew; that soon she would join her friends, and love. But before her beautifully blue eyes could close, a figure loomed over her. A figure she knew all too well. 

"You..." she whispered hoarsely, then she was gone. Her eyes glazing over, as death captured her body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you remember now?" Setsuna whispered softly. Her garnet eyes studied the men in front of her, even though it seemed they were only out of it for a few minutes. The memories had lasted much longer than that. 

"Where are they?" Quatre asked them, glancing at the Outers. "In a place we all once called home, but is no longer that" Hotaru answered. "You have to be more direct than that, Hota-chan we've had a lot of places we called home" Duo said sarcastically. Hotaru stuck out her tongue "Well if you were listening I said; a place we all called home. And as far as my memory recalls, there was only one place we all called home" Hotaru said as a matter of fact. "Crystal Tokyo, but it was destroyed centuries ago" Trowa spoke out. "That's why I said it's no longer our home" Hotaru said exasperated. 

"Easy Hotaru, they just had to deal with a whole load of new memories" Michiru scolded gently. " If what you say is true, then what took the place of crystal Tokyo?" Wufei questioned. "The Sanq Kingdom" Heero informed them, speaking for the first time. "What!? No way!" Duo exclaimed. The other looked at Heero unbelieving. "Oh believe it after crystal Tokyo was destroyed, and we were all killed. Guess who came in and took over the world, and made their country its capital" Haruka spat out spitefully. 

"The Peacecrafts" Quatre breathed out. "Oh yes the Peacecrafts the so-called Pacifists, they're such a horrible group of people" Hotaru growled clenching her fists. "You must forgive Hotaru she hasn't forgiven the Peacecrafts for what they did" Michiru apologized for Hotaru. "Neither of us has forgiven them" Haruka muttered underneath her breath. 

"No offence but why do you guys, hate the Peacerafts so much?" Duo questioned them. "The Peacerafts never did like us, they always hated the idea that Earth was being ruled and protected by people not of Terrian blood." Setsuna drawled on. "After the battle that ended the age of After Crystal. The Peacerafts came in preaching that they knew it was only a matter of time before our destruction would happen. Not only that but we were the cause of crystal Tokyo demise. Never trust anyone who is not of Terrian blood, seems to be their motto." Setsuna explained shaking her head, in pity for the human race. "Never satisfied always want what they can't have and it always ends up destroying us." Haruka said sorrowfully. "They wanted immortality, so they destroyed us in the Silver Millennium" Trowa murmured remembering the past. 

"I cannot believe this!" Hotaru shouted out, breaking their discussion. The whole group turned to look at the youngest of the senshi. "We haven't seen each other for thousands of years damn it! Why are we talking about the Peacecrafts?" Hotaru exasperated, waving her arms about. The Outers and Pilots looked at each other uncomfortably. Hotaru rolled her eyes, then ran up and hugged Duo around the waist. Duo looked nervous and awkwardly patted her on the back. "I missed you Niisan" she said smiling up at him. "I missed you too Imoto" Duo said, getting a little more comfortable with the situation. 

"Oh Hotaru is right!" Michiru said, turning to the pilots and hugging Trowa, making him blush slightly. "We should be happy to see each other again, not talking about the Peacecrafts" Michiru exclaimed, moving on to hug Quatre. Haruka turned to Heero, and looked at each other for a minute. "Heero" Haruka confirmed. "Haruka" Heero returned. "You two are weird" Hotaru said cutely, before hugging Heero. 

Heero's eyes soften a little, and like Duo patted her gently on the back. "Don't even think it" Wufei growled as Hotaru was advancing towards him. 

"Are you all done now?" Setsuna said in a harsh tone, but was smiling. "Yes we're done now" Michiru confirmed. "You guys seem to have gone off track, about the whole Peacecraft issue. I'm afraid we at this moment don't know exactly where the Inners are" Haruka informed the whole group. "Excuse me?" Duo inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Well we know where they are, they just won't return are calls" Hotaru explained to them all. 

"I don't understand why they would do such a thing?" Quatre said, in disbelief. "Could it be the fact you guys did not even remembered whom they are" Haruka pointed out. "That's not out fault" Wufei said, putting up a defense. "No one said it was, but that is what was bothering them" Michiru soothed. 

"They seem to have drifted into a depression of some sorts" Setsuna mused. "It wasn't just that you guys didn't remember them, they also saw you guys living your new lives. And decided it would be cruel of them, to take you away from the only normal life you've ever really had." Haruka sighed out. "I don't believe that, why would they just give up" Duo confronted. "You all had new friends, and girlfriends. Even though we didn't really agree with them, we had to admit you looked sort of happy" Hotaru mulled over, now clutching Duo's arm. 

"Well I'm afraid you were wrong, at least for me, I really have not much going for me" Quatre sighed. "And what about the rest of you?" Setsuna asked. "No nothing for me" Duo said "I have Hilde I guess, but she's more a friend" Duo contemplated. "Oh...."Hotaru gasped. "Please don't tell me Makoto thought otherwise" Duo cringed. "Okay I won't then" Hotaru answered simply. 

"I think its safe to say; we all really have nothing in our lives" Trowa spoke for the rest of them. "Then I have one question, for all of you" Michiru piped up; "do you still love them?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako gazed out of the window, at the endless sea of stars that seemed to go on forever. The stars always reminded her of his eyes, they both seemed to sparkle. "What are you thinking about, Mina-chan?" Makoto asked from beside her, rolling her head lazily over in Minako's direction. "UM...me nothing really..." Minako jumped in surprise, then tired to regain composer. "Please Minako, we know you were thinking about him" Rei said from a seat behind her. Minako whipped around to glare at her friend, "So what if I was, its not like you don't think about Wufei" Minako snapped back. "Minako please" Ami urged from beside Rei. "Sorry" Minako mumbled. 

Usagi glanced other at them, and smiled slightly. "What about you Usa-chan?" Makoto said grinning. "I was just thinking about back in the twentieth, how we met the Heishi back then." Usagi murmured, before turning her attention back to the window. They all fell silent after that, as the remembered. 

amy-chan: MY HANDS I CAN NO LONGER FEEL THEM!!! Hehe just kidding, anyway hoped you all enjoyed that!!!! Please review, I won't ask you to read because you most likely already did!!!

****

ATTENTION!!!! This is nothing official I made it all up, basically:)

" Tioni mak'era kinyu fortort mifori, mu wadid hadche Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, jau Pluto. Vaptobo javuz dast litari mak'er!" 

"Great Powers of the solar system, I call upon Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Bring forth the cosmic power!"

"MINORI MAK'ER!" 

"PLANET POWER!"

****

Tioni(TYE-O-NE): Great

****

Mak'er(a) (MAKER(A): power, or powers (when you add the a it becomes plural)

****

Kinyu(KIN-U): (of) the (only when of is in front of it)

****

Fortort(FORT-ORT): Solar

****

Mifori(MY-FOR-E): System

****

Mu(M-OO): I

****

Wadid(WAY-DID): Call

****

Hadche(HAD-CHI): Upon

****

Jau(J-A): And

****

Vaptobo(VAMP-TU-BU): Bring 

****

Javuz(JAV-OZ): forth

****

Dast(DA-S-TA): The

****

Litari(LI-TAR-E): Cosmic

****

Minori(MY-NOR-E): Planet 


	10. Chapter Nine: Darkness Covers The Moon

amy-chan: Hello everyone!!!! Here's the next exciting installment of ETERNITY!! ENJOY!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell all of you, this may be hard but please understand. I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing I'm sorry there's nothing I can do *sobs*

ETERNITY IX: Darkness Covers The Moon

"Wh-what?" Quatre stuttered in shock he was not expecting that, then again did he? "Do you still love them?" Michiru asked again, a worry work spread across her elegant face. "Well that's hard to say we haven't seen them for about a thousand years" Duo pointed out feebly but still he didn't really know either. "True, we just don't them to get hurt anymore" Haruka answered, crossing her arms over her chest, in a very defining way. "Haruka we hope that you know us well enough to know, we wouldn't dream of hurting them" Quatre responded sweetly. "For your sake I hope so" Haruka mumbled eyes moving to each one of them as if expecting them to crack under pressure. 

"So I suppose you would like to see them?" Hotaru asked cheerfully, moving from side to side. "But I thought they weren't answering your calls?" Wufei inquired, looking mildly confused and angry. "Well let's just see about that" Michiru said, while pulling out her cell-phone. "I'll leave a message saying you guys have returned, then they will all come bright eye and bushy tailed" Michiru sighed, getting stars in her eyes. 

The remaining group did a collective sweatdrop. "She's frightening..." Duo whispered lowly, "no kidding" Hotaru agreed leaning towards him. "She must be taking lessons from Minako" Trowa mumbled under his breath. 

Michiru glared at them then dialed the number, a glimer of excitement still in her eyes. After five rings, a voice came on from the other end of the receiver. "Hello this is Usagi Tsukino...."

"Usagi..." Michiru started brightly. 

"And Rei Hino..."

"The beautiful Minako Aino....."

"Makoto Kino Queen of the world...."

"And Ami Mizuno..."

"We can't come to the phone right now, well obviously because if we could we would be talking to you...."

"Odanago attma stop rambling....."

"REI!!!!!"

"Anyway please leave you message after the beep...."

"BEEP!!"

"Minako!!"

"Hehe sorry Mako-chan..."

"Anyone have some Tylenol extra strength....."

"Guys I think we're giving Ami a headache...."

*BEEP*

Michiru sighed as she hanged up the phone; "guys take a note of this, when we do find the Inners tell them they have to change their answering machine." 

"So I guess we move on to plan B?" Duo suggested looking at them, "splendid idea now all we have to do is think up one" Haruka answered sarcastically. "There will be no need for that, I know where they are" Satsuna's monotone voice informed, almost as emotionless as Heero's. "Great mind telling us where that would be?" Wufei snapped getting very annoyed with all of this. 

"They are gone" 

Everyone stood there silently expecting more but not getting any, Setsuna face was upturned towards the sky. "Where to Setsuna? Quatre whispered softly, fear touching his voice lightly. 

"They are returning to the moon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were fast approaching the moon, its cold and desolated surface looked like a wasteland devoid of any splendor of what it use to be. Usagi felt her eyes tear up as her eyes scanned the area, _'all dead nothing but a graveyard of my poor people and mother....oh mother.'_ She gazed at her four best-friends all of them sleeping soundly with troubled looks on their faces, could they feel it as well? The feeling she always got when she came close to the moon, or sees its brilliant disc hang in the sky on a clear night. The emptiness, the sorrow, knowing that it was their fault the Moon Kingdom fell along taking the Silver Millennium with it. 

Shattering the dreams of thousands that perhaps peace and finally come to them, their fate was so brutally ironic. They the ones that couldn't protect the kingdom survived, only to protect the decedents of the earthlings that attacked their kingdom first. For what? For eternal life, my god they could have it she just wanted to have Odin back. 

Tears ran down Usagi's soft, smooth cheeks, her eyes widen in shock. Tears, she was much too old for tears much to hold. She didn't get much time to contemplate this because she noticed a strange shape coming towards them through the shuttle window. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The street was filled with he hustle and bustle of the evening crowd; sounds of music and the endless conversation surrounded them. As they walked on through downtown Japan great skyscrapers loomed off in the distance like guardians of the fair city. The light twinkling almost as bright as the stars, shined from every building window.

"Setsuna how could you not tell us?" Hotaru whined which was something she rarely did. "I have only found it out recently" Setsuna replied looking a little bit hurt. "It doesn't really matter anyways; we have to get to the space station so we can follow them" Heero ordered walking up ahead of them. "Yeah like Hee-chan said we have to chase them down" Duo smirked a devious look came into his eyes. Haruka shook her head not liking the look in his eyes; she was about to comment this to Wufei when she noticed he was gone. 

Turning around she noticed him looking up at the wide screen vidcom that was right in the middle of the street on top of a huge building. Haruka ran towards him at top speed her coat rippling behind her as she ran to see what the matter was. She stood there slightly panting, starring at Wufei's stone cold face before gazing up at the gigantic screen. There was footage of an abnormal black shape attacking a shuttle that was heading towards the moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell!" Minako yelped out as the shuttle shook violently throwing her off her seat, landing hard on her tailbone. "Mina are you all right?" Ami gasped out, as she desperately clutched her chair to prevent herself from falling. "Oh yeah I'm fine" she grumbled blowing at the golden blonde hair that fell into her face. "Suck it up Mina I think something way worse is coming our way" Makoto growled her emerald green eyes narrowing. The shuttle continued to be tossed around like a leaf at the mercy of a strong wind, their bags came shooting out of their compartments as utter chaos ruled with make up and clothes every which way you looked. 

Suddenly the tremors stopped as soon as they came, "what in the world was that?" Minako demanded rubbing her sore tailbone. " An evil force of some kind" Rei strained hard, her eyebrows quivering. "I can't get a good reading on what it is." Usagi screeched loudly making them all jump then glare at her, but soon their glares melted in to repressed smiles. One of the makeup kits had landed right on Usagi, who was now covered in head to toe in white powder. "Usagi that look is very becoming" Makoto giggled out, trying so hard not to laugh too hard. 

"Oh yeah well what are you doing with my underwear?" Usagi asked coyly raising an eyebrow. Makoto blinked in a confused way then noticed one of Usagi's bras was on her shoulder. "Ack!" She screamed hurling it away from her, trembling as if some poisonous spider was there instead. "Come on everyone something just attacked us" Ami announced trying to take control of the situation. "Maybe it was air turbulence" Minako suggested, "shhhhhhh" Rei shushed her up sharply her eyes filled with fear. "I feel a deadly powerful force coming this way."

"Thank you for that lovely description Mars" a smooth but cold voice, entered to the room making goose flesh travel up their arms. "Who are you?" Makoto demanded standing up her fist clenched she was ready to attack at the first shifting shadow. "A deadly powerful force" he answered back a hint of humor lanced in his velvety voice. "Very funny now tell us what you want from us?" Usagi commanded her sapphire blue eyes hardening. "Why you of course I need you to bring those boy friends of yours from hiding, I'm sure if we inflict some pain on you five, they will come out of their hiding spots." 

amy-chan: CLIFFHANGERS GOTTA LOVE EM!!!!! Hehe anyway hoped you enjoyed this please read and review!!!


End file.
